The Spider of Overwatch
by Omni-Spider
Summary: Peter Parker was your average smart, geeky kid who recently graduated High School but he's also the infamous New York Superhero known as Spider-Man who fights crime not unlike the Overwatch who disbanded nearly three years prior, but with villains coming out of the woodwork and Overwatch actually resurfacing things might get tough for the web head. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: With Great Power Part 1

_**Chapter 01: With Great Power Part 1**_

A young man sighed while he sat on the edge of a rooftop, the wind blowing past him, dressed in a weird costume.

He wore a red one piece suit with a blue spider design on his chest, the webs around it and the blue spider legs going around his back to where it showed the same emblem on the back while the front two legs moved up to a blue hood that he wore over his head along with a mask that was red with web lines on it and two silverish lenses that lit up inside of the hood. He also wore a home-made utility belt where he stored some items he used in fights if he ever needed it. His gloves were styled red with the fingertips pitch black.

The mask was currently up to his nose with the hood down, while he was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust cut off, enjoying the peace for once.

"Man days like today are what makes this worth it," The young man mused with a grin. "I wonder if the people from Overwatch used to enjoy days like this?"

Giving a shrug, the young man finished eating the sandwich before pulling the mask over his chin.

"Well, that's enough lying about." With that said the young man leapt off the building before aiming his wrist at another building and pressed two fingers to the palm of his hand.

 _Thwip._

A silk of web shot out, latching onto the building, letting the figure swing past it as he let go doing an acrobatic flip, letting another strand out with his other hand, now swinging through the city.

"Wahoo!" The Amazing Spider-Man whooped while swinging through his city.

The natives looked up and pointed in awe at seeing him while some were in fear.

It's only been a month since he took this mantle and so far he was making a bit of an impact on crime.

Although people were wary of him considering Overwatch disbanded nearly three years ago, so they thought he was a former member still attempting to be a hero, making him an outlaw despite how he's never been in Overwatch but he's been a fan of them ever since they saved the world from the Omni-War.

Letting go of another strand of webbing, Spider-Man began running across the side of a building which was a window as people looked at him in shock before jumping off, grabbing a flag pole, using it to swing himself forward where he shot another web line.

"Man who needs a car when you can do this!" Spider-Man let go again, letting himself fly through the air.

While he didn't become a hero for the thrill, he'll admit that it helps to enjoy what he does.

A tingling sensation in his head caused him to focus as it nudged him to look down to see a speeding car with the cops chasing them and a man was outside of the passenger window with a machine gun, shooting at them.

"Time to get to work." Spider-Man adjusted his body to where he would gain speed while falling and shot another web-line to swing faster at the car, something that the crooks noticed.

"Ah crap it's the web head." The guy in the passenger seat warned, surprising the driver.

"Spider-Man? I thought he was a myth."

Before his partner could continue, Spider-Man landed on the windshield.

"A myth? Oh ye have no faith, I'm very real." Spider-Man said a hint of teasing in his tone before the man raised the machine gun.

His head tingling again, Spider-Man jumped right as the guy shot, causing the windshield to break, the speed they were going making the glass shoot in, cutting them a bit.

"The fuck are you doing?!" The driver shouted covering his face with his arms to protect his eyes while swerving.

People scattered but a kid tripped, about to be hit by the swerving car before a strand of webbing pulled him out of the way.

"Hang on little guy," Spider-Man landed on the ground, placing him near the crowd where the mother quickly grabbed him. "Stay in school."

"Whoa!" The kid had an awed look while Spider-Man got back to chasing the speeding car, with it stopped swerving.

"Time to stop this," Spider-Man had a grin as he positioned himself and with good timing, shot through the driver's window, kicking the driver into his friend due to not wearing a seatbelt, where he quickly webbed them together. "Oh how cute. You two make a great couple."

Before they could curse him, Spider-Man webbed their mouth's shut leaving their nose alone so they could breathe and quickly stepped on the breaks, causing the car to come to a stop underneath the train tracks where it wouldn't do any harm.

"So think I'm good for my license?" Spider-Man asked cockily before his head tingled again and he turned to have a gun in his face.

"Out of the car!" The Police Officer ordered.

Spider-Man sighed. "Come on, you know I didn't steal this car-," Spider-Man stopped and looked at the thugs. "This car is stolen right?"

Seeing them glare, he assumed it was before the Officer had enough.

"Now."

"Geez." Spider-Man muttered getting out.

"Now put your hands in the air-."

"And wave them like I just don't care-." Spider-Man joked before the man along with two other officers arriving got ready to shoot him if he tried anything. "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Overwatch activities are against the law-."

"Uh yeah, not Overwatch." Spider-Man interrupted with a roll of his eyes under his mask. "I was never associated with them."

"Vigilante activities are also against the law so take your mask off." The Officer ordered only for Spider-Man to smirk.

"I choose Option B." Spider-Man teased right as the train came overhead and he shot webbing upwards latching onto the train. "Ciao!"

Gunshots followed him as Spider-Man quickly contorted his body to dodge them.

"No appreciation whatsoever." Spider-Man mocked as he got away.

"Damn it." The Officer muttered at letting the Vigilante get away before looking at the two thugs who were webbed together. "Did anyone call Captain Stacy?"

"He's on his way."

"Good, any idea how we explain this to him?"

* * *

"Geez, I help and I get shot at how is that fair?" Spider-Man muttered to himself before sighing.

' _But they're right, what I'm doing is against the law._ ' Spider-Man thought sadly, landing on the side of the building where he stayed. ' _People called for the end of Overwatch for that reason. They don't want 'Heroes' defending them anymore._ '

Spider-Man paused as he realized where he came to and saw it was an old Acme Warehouse.

The very building where he swore to use his abilities to help people.

Heading inside, Spider-Man took his mask off to show a nineteen year old young man with brown hair and hazel eyes, looking over the room, now loss in memories.

 _ **~Two Months Ago~**_

Peter Benjamin Parker sighed as he sat in class, bored out of his mind.

He was dressed in an old style shirt that had a pocket protector with taped glasses over his nose and an extremely skinny frame while he walked through the school, excited because in two weeks, they were all going to graduate-.

"Am I boring you Mr. Parker?" Peter jumped as the teacher called him out without turning away from the board. "I know you're the brightest student in here but at least try to pay attention."

Peter winced before he heard some snickers. "Finally the bookworm get's into trouble." A voice snarked causing the snickers to become laughter.

"That will be a detention, Mr. Thompson." The Teacher didn't look back with Flash gawking at her.

Flash Thompson, the blond Quarterback glared at the teacher before looking at Peter and quietly cracked his knuckles causing Peter to tense from fear.

Great, his day just got worse.

"Now who can solve this problem?" The teacher asked finishing the equation and looked at the students. "It will be an extra 10 Points on the final exam."

At first no one looked about to answer before Peter sighed and raised his hand.

Some whispers broke out.

"No surprise."

"Nerd should learn to keep his mouth shut."

"Always has to show off."

Peter schooled his features to look as if he wasn't being affected by that as he walked to the board and easily solved the problem.

* * *

Class got out pretty soon and now Peter was by himself in the hallway, grasping his backpack passing through a group of people.

People from all over graced Midtown High, even some Omnics, a race of mechanized AI's graced the halls despite the Omnic-Human relations trouble all over the world.

New York was practically a melting pot of different races, cultures and religion.

Making it to his locker, Peter opened it only for notes to fall out.

Notes that were threats due to him being smart, threats to get him to shut his mouth, to stop showing off as they called it.

"Tch." Peter grabbed a rather descriptive one and tore it up.

He wasn't trying to show off, he was just doing the work-.

Without warning, Peter was shoved inside of his locker and it slammed shut.

"How do you like your accommodations Puny Parker." Flash Thompson asked with a smirk at getting the 'nerd' back.

Peter should've kept his mouth shut but he didn't. "Accommodations? Wow a five syllable word," He taunted at Flash from inside the locker. "I guess the school system is working fine for you."

A few seconds later, the locker opened up and Peter was pulled out, held up by the front of his shirt. "What was that Parker?" Flash demanded with a look of anger.

Peter gulped a bit nervously, wishing he could sow his mouth shut.

A minute later, he was gagging as his head was stuffed in a toilet with Flash snickering while he flushed it.

"That's what you get for mouthing off Parker." Flash told him before pulling him out and dropping him as his head was sopping wet. "You should know better by now."

Peter glared in hatred at Flash who laughed.

"Don't forget to do my homework tonight." Flash told him as he left Peter to spit out toilet water.

"I would do anything to give him a taste of his own medicine." Peter muttered hating all of this.

And to think back in Daycare he and Flash used to be good friends.

Hearing the bell ring, Peter grabbed his now cracked glasses and went to get to the last class of the day.

* * *

After school, Peter sighed happy to be out of school while he walked through the streets of New York due to missing the bus.

At least school was done for the day.

Now he just needs to get home before it got too late.

But as he walked, he was looking through his binder which held his father's notes on a unique chemical bonding agent which would work better than glue, something he learned chemistry to look into considering the notes were unfinished.

"Let's see, should I add this?" Peter mused thoughtfully before sighing. "No that's a stupid solution, I don't want to blow it up-."

A car sped by kicking a puddle up, drenching Peter and ruining a month's work of formulas he's been adding.

"God dammit!" Peter shouted glaring at where the driver sped off too before sighing.

It was a good thing he kept a copy on the computer, but he still lost some of the work.

And it was his own fault for looking at it rather than waiting to get home.

Placing the now soaked binder in his backpack, Peter walked through the streets, carefully avoiding people as he didn't want any more trouble that day-.

"Help!" Peter heard someone cry out and looked down the alley to see an Omnic being attacked by a group of thugs who Peter recognized from the news as the Park Avenues.

The Omnic had a hopeful look at seeing Peter, causing one of the Park Ave's to look his way.

"Beat it kid," The man said shifting his coat to show a pistol. "Private party."

Peter paled and walked off, trying to ignore the Omnic's pleas before he heard cries of pain.

What could he do, he wasn't a hero.

He could barely fight off jocks at school and avoid swirlies, how could he be expected to fight a gang member?

But he stopped at hearing the beating continue and looked back at the ally seeing people moving by, attempting to ignore what was happening.

Just like what he was doing.

Hearing a gunshot, Peter saw the Park Ave's exit the alley and it didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened causing Peter to feel guilt before he continued on his way.

* * *

"Peter you're wet, come inside before you catch a cold." An elderly woman admonished Peter as he walked up a driveway in Queens thirty minutes later after catching a cab to drop him off nearby.

"I'm fine Aunt May." Peter said a bit awkwardly, the image of the Omnic's hopeful look still in his mind. "See no cold."

"You should still change, I'll make you a cup of cocoa if you want," Mayday Parker said to her nephew.

"May, you don't have to baby the boy." Another voice came from inside as an elderly man was working on some pipes under the sink. "You're embarrassing him."

"Nonsense Ben." May said with a chuckle as she lead Peter in.

"Hey sport." Benjamin Parker pulled himself back up with some difficulty while wiping his hands on a rag. "How was school."

"It was good, I got another A." Peter said, forcing a smile on his face.

"That's great, you've been getting letters from colleges this last week, any idea where you want to go?" Ben asked with a raised brow.

"Um, not really." Peter looked away.

That set off some alarms. "Peter is something wrong?" He asked his nephew.

"Nope, nothing wrong." Peter said with a yawn. "I'm just going to get a head start on my homework."

"I'll bring you some Hot Cocoa later Peter." May called up as Peter gave a half-hearted wave.

"You think that Thompson kid picked on him again?" Ben asked with a frown, unaware that Peter could hear them.

"Most likely, I wish he wouldn't do that," May had a sad tone to her voice. "Peter is such a fragile boy."

Not wanting to hear anything else, Peter walked up to his room with a sigh before seeing the calendar and smiled.

At least the next day would be the Field Trip to Oscorp Labs, that will make Peter feel better that's for sure.

"Just two more weeks and I'll never see Flash again." Peter muttered wanting to go to college and maybe start his own company.

Or maybe he could try to work at Oscorp if there was a position open?

Peter sighed before looking at the homework he had and glared remembering Flash's threat.

"Screw him." Peter muttered not caring about him. "Someday I'll show him. I'll show everyone that they shouldn't have laughed at me."

Peter paused when he heard knocking and turned to see May and Ben entering with a box.

"Huh?" Peter asked in surprise not expecting that when they gave it to him. "Not that I don't appreciate this but my Birthday isn't for another few months."

"We now, just think of it as an early graduation present, Petey." May said, causing Peter to tilt his head before he opened it to show a chemistry set causing his eyes to widen. "It was that chemistry set you were eyeing this last month."

"I-Thank you." Peter put it down and hugged his Aunt who returned it before hugging his Uncle. "You guys are the greatest."

"Aw sport, you're making us blush." Ben replied with a chuckle, ruffling Peter's hair.

* * *

The next morning, Peter was excited as he sat in the kitchen of the Parker Household eating some wheatcakes that his Aunt May made for him. "Slow down Petey, you'll choke." May admonished her nephew with a fond smile.

"Sorry Aunt May, I can't help that your wheatcakes are good." Peter said disguising his excitement at seeing Oscorp Labs as this.

Ben chuckled and reached over from his seat to poke Peter in the arm. "Don't fatten him up too much dear, I can barely outwrestle him now." He joked earning a laugh from Peter.

"Don't count yourself out yet Uncle Ben." Peter said his grin now wider.

Peter honestly wouldn't care if the whole world burned, but he never counted his Aunt and Uncle among that, they were the only people who truly cared for him and he would do anything for them.

"Thank you pretty lady." Peter said putting his plate in the dishwasher before running up the stairs to get his backpack, but when he came back down he stopped as his Aunt and Uncle were talking.

"The Bills came in," Ben said with the sounds of a paper being passed coming from the kitchen, followed by a gasp from May.

"Ben this can't be right, surely we don't owe this much money."

"I wish it wasn't true Mayday but it is," Ben sounded tired as Peter hesitated, not sure if he should continue listening. "If this keeps up we won't be able to keep the home."

"I'll sell some of my old jewelry." May replied to him, not wanting to leave it all to him.

"Mayday are you sure? Some of it is your families-."

"Yes but we need the money now and those are just items."

Peter stopped listening and backed up in disbelief.

They were having trouble paying bills?

Shaking his head, Peter made some noise making it look as if he just came down. "Hey I need to go before the bus shows up." He said seeing how May quickly hid the bill thinking that Peter didn't see it. "I'll see you guys after school."

"Have fun Petey." May gave Peter a hug and left the kitchen, presumably to go upstairs while Ben grabbed his coat.

"And stay safe." Ben told him, ruffling his hair while walking out.

"I will." Peter called out, but he waited until he was alone and heard the car leave before he went to where May hid the bill.

Looking at it his eyes widened.

There was no way they could pay this off-.

"And they bought the chemistry set." Peter muttered knowing that it wasn't cheap at all with guilt flowing through him.

If he hadn't been eyeing it, maybe his Aunt and Uncle would've had enough money to pay this.

Putting it back, Peter frowned before coming to a decision.

After the school field trip he was going to get a job, something-anything to help his Aunt and Uncle pay those bills.

Peter had some determination on his face while exiting the house only to see the bus at the bus stop.

Eyes widening, Peter ran towards the bus stop making it right as the door closed. "Oh come on-." Peter saw a nasty grin on the bus driver's face as he began to drive. "Hey!"

Running, Peter was tapping the glass.

"Stop the bus!" He called out but he only heard snickering from the bus as Flash pulled the window down.

"Try to keep up Parker!" Flash called out earning laughs as the bus left.

Peter had to come to a stop and place a hand on the wall to keep from falling over, panting.

This was ridiculous.

The bus did stop though at the end of the street, so Peter ran but right as he got to it the process started over again.

"Wow tough luck," A voice spoke up causing Peter to turn and see a limo stop next to him before the back window rolled down to show a boy his age with reddish brown hair. "Need a lift?"

Peter blinked before nodding, a little relieved. "Thank you."

"Hey it's no problem, drivers like that are the reason I don't ride the bus." The teen said casually while the limo started up again. "So what's your name?"

"Peter Parker." Peter said a bit unsure of where this was going.

"Ah so you're the infamous Peter Parker." The guy said with a raised eyebrow. "I've heard quite a few things about you."

"You did?" Peter asked in surprise, shaking his head a second later. "Sorry but you are?"

"Harry Osborn." The guy held his hand out causing Peter to blink before realizing exactly who this was.

The son of the current CEO of Oscorp Industries.

"Nice to meet you." Peter said accepting the handshake. "So what brought you to Queens?"

"My Dad had something for the driver to deliver to a friend of his in Queens," Harry pointed to the window for Peter to see an Omnic who gave a polite wave. "Peter this is Bernard."

"A pleasure young sir." Bernard greeted.

"Uh right." Peter was a little awkward considering what happened to the last Omnic he saw but Harry took his awkwardness at not knowing what was going on. "So why did you help me out?"

"Just figured you wanted some help, unless you wanted to walk all the way to Midtown?" Harry asked making Peter shake his head. "Great."

It got quiet as both boys looked around before Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, I really didn't think this through." Harry apologized as he kind of winged it with inviting Peter for the drive.

"I believe what young Master Harry is saying is that he's not used to talking with other people." Bernard sounded amused from the driver's seat.

"Hey." Harry looked embarrassed by that.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I don't really know what to say either." Peter rubbed the back of his head. "So uh, do you like science?"

It got quiet before Peter did a facepalm.

"Way to break the ice." Peter muttered earning a laugh from Harry.

"It's better than nothing, I'm not really a science person but I do alright." Harry leaned back in his seat with an easy going grin on his face, happy that the awkwardness was gone for the moment. "I take it you like it?"

"I mostly study biology because my Dad did," Peter replied missing how Harry's face grimaced at the word 'Dad'. "I guess it's because I want to finish a formula he left behind."

"Left behind?" Harry asked before a frown came on Peter's face causing Harry to get it. "Oh sorry."

"It's alright you didn't know." Peter shook his head. "So what do you like?"

"Nothing too exciting some sports, movies you get what I mean?"

"On the movies yes." Peter agreed with a nod. "Not so much on sports."

Harry shrugged before Bernard spoke up. "We are at the school young sirs."

"Thanks Bernard." Harry said exiting the limo.

Peter went to exit too before looking back. "Thank you for the lift sir." He said politely earning a nod from Bernard before he looked at Harry. "And thanks for letting me ride with you."

"Hey it's no problem-you mind if I call you Pete?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't mind." Peter said honestly with them walking into the school right as the bell rang.

"Well Pete I have to run see ya later." Harry waved with Peter returning it.

' _Maybe today won't be so bad after all?_ ' Peter thought with a smile. ' _Harry seems pretty cool, I might finally made a friend._ '

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Right, a Spider-Man and Overwatch crossover and instead of the usual MC being sent to the Overwatch universe, I had Spidey actually be born in there and I'll admit I have no true plan for what to do whenever I get to the true part of the crossover with Overwatch as there isn't really a lot to go on right now and I'm still researching it-I can't find the damn year though so if anyone can tell me I would appreciate it.**_

 _ **Hopefully everyone likes the characterization of Spider-Man characters as well as the surprise with Bernard the Osborn butler from the Spider-Man trilogy being an Omnic and hopefully I showed how realistic Peter's thoughts were due to being a victim of bullying his whole life as well as the guilt of letting the Omnic earlier die instead of attempting to do something like he would later on.**_

 _ **Plus he never really met Harry or Gwen until his college days in the original comics and he avoided meeting Mary-Jane until much later on in the comics if you remember correctly-don't know if I'll have MJ in this honestly as I have a pairing in mind if I make it that far.**_

 _ **Now I'm certain that all of you will know what will happen next chapter right?**_

 _ **Anyways leave a comment telling me what you think and I'll try to get back to you later and tell me which Overwatch character you want to see Spidey interact with first and I'll do my best to make it happen.**_

 _ **Oh and tell me what you think of the new look for Spidey? I didn't want to go with the ol' look that people are so used to seeing him in as well as give him more of an urban look.**_


	2. Chapter 2: With Great Power Part 2

_**Chapter 02: With Great Power Part 2**_

Peter felt his eye twitch as he was being held against the locker by Flash who looked pissed about him not doing the homework.

Or maybe today would be just like any other day rather than better like he thought earlier.

"You trying to make me look stupid Parker?" Flash asked dangerously.

Once more, Peter didn't keep his mouth shut. "You don't need my help with that, evolution beat me to the punch long before today."

Flash didn't take too kindly to that and slammed Peter into the locker a bit harder. "You should watch your mouth."

Peter glared before blinking.

Now he wasn't one to care, but he thought he saw what looked to be a small bruise on Flash's cheek, something that definitely wasn't there the other day-.

"Now what to do with you?" Flash asked causing Peter to stop thinking on that as he sighed.

"Really Flash, we're almost out of High School, do we really have to do this?"

Flash just smirked at that before a voice cut in.

"What's going on out here?" One of the teachers, an elderly man with grayish-white hair was heading their way.

Thinking quick for once, Flash quickly let Peter go and pulled him into a headlock, pretending to give him a noogie like an old friend. "Oh nothing teach, just catching up."

The teacher didn't look convinced at all. "I'm sure you are and you're going to be late to class Mr. Thompson."

"Got it." Flash quickly let go of Peter and walked off as Peter rubbed his neck.

"Mr. Parker I know that you're school life is nearly over but you shouldn't let Mr. Thompson walk over you like that." The teacher looked at him. "You need to be more assertive, put your foot down or that will happen for the rest of your life."

"He doesn't walk all over me Mr. Lee." Peter said to the man not wanting to start more trouble between him and Thompson before the Field Trip before he realized something. "Wait, are you telling me to fight back?"

It was strange for a teacher to give advice like that.

"Not fight back per say, but we do have a boxing ring in New York that I hear Mr. Thompson goes to, why not do that there?" Mr. Lee suggested causing Peter to shake his head at the absurdity of the idea. "You would be defending yourself as well as showing him that you're not one to be pushed around."

"Right, thanks for the advice." Peter said not wanting to do that.

"Anytime Mr. Parker," Mr. Lee had a kind smile. "If you ever need anything my door is open."

"Thanks Mr. Lee." Peter said half-heartedly.

While he did appreciate what the teacher was doing, he knew that Flash would most likely do worse if he tried to tell any of the teachers.

Just two weeks and he would be free of Flash.

"Parker!" Peter's head shot up at hearing his name to see the Gym Teacher beckoning him towards the front where the buses for the Field Trip were. "Come on, we're late enough as it is."

* * *

"Welcome to Oscorp Labs," Another elderly man greeted the students as they began walking through the area. "Where we make tomorrow possible, Today. My name is Doctor Mendel Stromm and I'm your guide around our prestigious laboratory."

Not many of the students really shown any interest while Peter was wishing he had at least eight different heads so he could see everything around him. The tech he was seeing was amazing.

"Here we study to see what will unlock the next step of human evolution through our genetics," Doctor Stromm explained while leading everyone through the labs. "Now can anyone tell me why exactly we're doing that?"

No one raised their hand, not even Peter as he was unsure on why they were researching it.

"No one?" Doctor Stromm sounded disappointed before giving a nod. "Alright, now who can tell me if they know of Overwatch?"

That got a lot of attention as some of the kids looked excited now while Peter grinned.

There wasn't a teenager or kid alive that didn't know about or looked up to Overwatch, they were more famous than hollywood stars.

"Over the years we've seen people with gifts that protected our world, it is Oscorp's vision to ensure that these gifts go to the right people in the future." Dr. Stromm explained to everyone. "And that is made possible through the study of Neurogenetics-."

"I'll take it from here Dr. Stromm," Another scientist said walking up, this one with light brown hair and glasses.

"Ah, this is Miles Warren," Doctor Stromm introduced the man, making Peter perk up as he's read the work this man has done. "Our leading expert in Neurogenetics."

"Yes I do my best." Dr. Warren pushed his glasses up. "Now can anyone tell me what Neurogenetics is?"

Not wanting to waste this chance to impress someone he saw as an idol behind Doctor Otto Octavius, Peter spoke up. "It's the study of genetics through the role of the Nervous System." He said causing Miles Warren to look at him with some interest.

"Yes, it's nice to see someone taking to their studies well," Dr. Warren said a bit surprised that someone got that and made a mental note to find out who that was as the young man reminded him of someone. "Now in the years of intense study of genetics we've found the key by unlocking the hidden potential through Arachnids."

As he said that, Miles Warren moved as some interns were pushing a cart that showed containers of various spiders and scorpions, a lot of them bigger than their natural breed, freaking some people out.

But Peter looked at them in awe.

To make something like that from science was amazing.

"These Arachnids are stronger and more durable than their own species and can defend against their predators, as if they can sense them." Dr. Warren continued before another hand raised. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, but isn't testing on animals a little unethical?" It was an Omnic who asked that.

"I suppose one could say that, but many years ago humanity called science magic and witchcraft but it has become a part of humanity through better or worse." Dr. Warren deflected that question easily. "I'm not going to lie and say everything is sunshine and roses with them as there are always risks taken in science, but in the long run this will be a way to evolution."

After a bit, there was a bit of a break to where the students could talk freely amongst themselves, a bit away from the scientists.

"Hey Pete." Peter's head perked up and turned to see Harry heading towards him.

"Harry? I didn't know you were on this field trip." Peter said greeting the young man.

"It's my Dad's company of course I'm going," Harry said with a shrug before grinning. "I think you impressed Dr. Warren with your small explanation."

Peter felt his face flush a bit at hearing that. "I didn't exactly do much." He said surprised to hear that.

"You want to meet him?" Harry asked surprising Peter before walking off. "Come on."

Peter hesitated before following after him. "But Harry, aren't we supposed to stay with the group?" He asked looking back to the group.

"Don't worry we'll be back before they notice we're gone." Harry promised before seeing the man who was about to leave. "Mr. Warren."

Dr. Warren turned to see him and had an amused smile. "Ah Harry, I take it you're once more ignoring Mr. Osborn's words about not bothering the scientists today?" He asked causing Harry to chuckle.

"Only for this, I have someone I thought would like to meet you." Harry gestured to Peter who Dr. Warren recognized from the group. "This is Peter Parker, he's a friend who I met today."

"Parker?" Dr. Warren now looked at Peter with more interest. "Would your father's name happen to be Richard?"

"Y-You knew my father?" Peter asked in surprise not expecting that.

"Knew him? Your father and I were old friends from college alongside Curt Connors and Harold Winston." Dr. Warren had a nostalgic look on his face. "He was actually a part of the think tank here as well as a scientist for Overwatch at one point."

Peter's eyes widened at hearing that.

His Dad was a part of Overwatch as a scientist? How come Aunt May or Uncle Ben never said anything about that?

"So what can I do for you?" Dr. Warren asked getting back to business.

"Oh I uh-." Peter felt awkward as he just followed Harry without knowing what he wanted to talk about. "Well I've read your papers on Neurogenetics and I couldn't help but be fascinated by the work you've done-."

"I'm sorry you read it and you understood it?" Dr. Warren looked Peter over, now seeing more of Richard within Peter than he thought.

Peter felt his face heat up and shuffled his feet shyly. "Yes sir." He said before looking up. "Actually I was wonderi-."

"Dr. Warren we have a situation." Dr. Stromm ran into the room interrupting the conversation. "It's an emergency."

"Stromm, what is it?" Dr. Warren asked not liking the tone as it meant trouble as Warren whispered in his ear. "What do you mean it got out?!"

"Mr. Warren?" Harry asked not liking this.

"Harry get Mr. Parker out of here we need to quarantine the lab and find one of the specimens, Stromm you find out whoever was supposed to be watching the spider and fire them." Dr. Warren's friendly face was gone, given away to annoyance before looking at Peter. "Sorry our first meeting had to be like this Mr. Parker."

Peter gave a nod as Harry lead Peter out of the labs.

"Hell of a first meeting huh Pete?" Harry asked with a grin as Peter gave a nod, not sure what to make of it. "So you're old man was in Overwatch huh?"

"I didn't even know that." Peter said quietly, not sure what to think. "I'll have to ask my Aunt and Uncle about it-."

Peter paused however when he saw Dr. Stromm walking towards them.

"Hey wasn't Dr. Stromm back there with Dr. Warren?" Peter asked pointing at the man.

Harry blinked before frowning. "Yeah he was." He said now following him.

"Harry?" Peter looked a bit unnerved. "What are you doing?"

"Ssh." Harry shushed him as 'Stromm' quickly entered a restricted area. "Come on."

Peter hesitated looking towards where they were heading before he steeled himself and followed Harry.

Eventually they found Stromm typing on a computer with a flash drive on it, downloading some files.

"He's stealing from Oscorp." Harry whispered in anger while Peter peeked over the edge.

"What do we do?" Peter asked a bit fearfully as this seemed a little surreal-.

He stopped when a red dot passed over his hand and he slowly turned to see a woman in the shadows aiming a sniper at them. "Move!"

His shout startled both Harry and 'Stromm' the latter turned as Peter tackled Harry to the ground when a shot missed them.

"Chameleon get the data and go." The sniper called out.

'Stromm' scowled before he ran out as Peter pushed himself back up only to see that when he tackled Harry, the guy hit his head on the table, knocking himself out.

"Oh man." Peter muttered backing up as he looked at the sniper fear in his eyes, tripping over something as he backed up.

He actually recognized the woman from the news.

It was an Assassin for hire named Widowmaker and he was close to pissing himself at the moment.

Especially when the red dot lined up with his head.

But then Widowmaker paused and lowered her sniper content with not shooting due to what she just saw.

At first Peter was confused before he felt something land on his shoulder and he looked to see a huge black and red spider as big as his foot on there making him cry out as he quickly knocked it off and moved back.

That agitated the spider into lunging as soon as it was on the ground when Peter dove out of the way, but the spider proved to be agile by jumping off the wall it landed on to make it to Peter's hand and bit down, drawing blood.

Peter screamed in pain as his arm felt like it was on fire and he jumped up, staggering as the spider jumped off in time for Peter to stomp on it, killing it but he stumbled and fell to his knees.

" _À la vie , à la mort._ " A female voice forced for Peter to look up to see through hazy vision Widowmaker walking past him. "Not many can make me miss."

Peter attempted to speak but he was having trouble breathing as she spared him one glance, with no remorse or pity.

"You should've minded your own business, I've heard dying from poison is the most painful way to go." Widowmaker said in a french accent before walking off and that was when Peter fell down falling unconscious in time to see Harry groan and stand up.

"My hea-Pete!" Harry ran towards him and helped him up despite Peter being out of it, unaware at how Peter's life was forever changed.

* * *

"Mr. Osborn where have you and Mr. Parker been?" Their teacher snapped as Harry was helping Peter walk back to the group, the boy waking up a bit before they saw them and Peter hid his bleeding hand in his pocket. "And what happened to Mr. Parker."

"Just tripped and twisted my ankle." Peter muttered, surprising Harry.

"Wow, what a klutz." Flash sneered at him drawing some laughter.

While the teacher reprimanded Flash, Harry whispered. "Why didn't you tell them about what happened?" He asked surprised at how Peter just lied like that.

"Because besides that fake 'Stromm' the Widowmaker was there, I doubt anyone would believe us." Peter muttered causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"The Widowmaker? How the hell are we alive?!" Harry whispered with the group heading back to the bus, he and Peter being the slowest.

"They were on a time schedule or something." Peter said not saying anything about the spider biting him.

Harry winced. "Sorry Pete, I didn't mean to put you into danger like that."

"I don't mind, just don't do that again." Peter muttered now a bit light-headed, something that Harry noticed. "Ooh boy the world is spinning."

"Pete are you high?" Harry asked a bit cautiously. "And if you are how?!"

He really didn't want to hide a high nineteen year old on the school bus.

Harry didn't get an answer as Peter fell unconscious and this time the red haired boy saw the bleeding hand and quickly put it together due to seeing a squashed spider when he helped Peter up.

"Oh no."

* * *

'Stromm' was grumbling to himself, now inside of a run-down apartment before he pulled his face off to show a bald man with a disfigured face that looked like metal.

His name was Dmitri Smerdyakov, also known as the infamous Chameleon the man who can become anyone. People say it was through technology but in truth he was extremely good at making life-like masks and acting.

"You got sloppy." A voice told him and he turned to see Widowmaker leaning near the window.

"I'm not in the mood Widow,"Chameleon said in a russian accent now that he no longer needed to be disguised and was currently bitter about the fact that two young men barely out of school snuck up on him. "We have the data, I trust you took care of the problem?"

"The Osborn boy didn't hear your name he will assume it was Stromm and as for the other boy he is dead by now considering the experiment you let out bit him." Widowmaker said causing Chameleon to chuckle.

"Just as well, and the pay?"

"Talon always keeps their word," Widowmaker tossed him a PDA where he saw money being transferred into his account. "As well as opportunities."

Chameleon smirked at that.

The world is just one big opportunity after all.

* * *

Peter spluttered when water splashed his face.

"Finally you're awake." Harry looked a little relieved and Peter noticed he was in the limo again.

"Wha?" Peter asked before remembering the events. "What happened?!"

"Well you fell asleep after acting high," Harry explained a little amused before getting serious. "I called for Bernard to give us a lift, I hope you don't mind."

"Uh thanks?" Peter rubbed the back of his head before wincing as his head was pounding.

Harry got quiet before asking. "Peter, were you bitten by the spider?"

Peter tensed remembering that not needing to answer Harry's question due to how he just acted.

"Oh man." Harry placed a hand over his face. "We were lucky that neither of us died."

Peter looked at Bernard who kept driving before making a gesture towards Harry.

"Oh, the window is closed and Bernard can't hear us unless I press this button to turn the speakers on," Harry said making Peter sigh in relief. "If you want we can head to the Hospital-."

"No I'm fine, I just want to head home and sleep." Peter said a little grateful for the offer.

"Pete, the spider that bit you we don't know what will happen you could die for all we know," Harry tried to say but Peter shook his head making him sigh. "Alright, but you should be careful alright?"

Peter gave a nod, trying not to fall asleep in the limo.

* * *

Peter stumbled into the Parker home after Harry dropped him off holding his head with the pounding getting worse.

"I'm home." Peter muttered hearing no answer. "Hello?"

Despite the urge to go to bed, Peter looked around before finding a note.

' _Ben is out talking with an old friend and I'm with Anna, dinner is in the fridge along with some water if you're thirsty. Love you Petey, May._ '

Deciding to skip dinner, Peter threw the note away and walked up the stairs and headed into his room, not even bothering to get undressed or take his glasses off as he collapsed into bed, falling asleep in no time.

* * *

The next morning, Peter yawned as he got up a little stiff but definitely better than how he was the other day.

Grabbing his glasses, Peter stopped when he put them on.

Everything was blurry.

Blinking, Peter took them off only to be able to see fine.

"Huh?" Peter put them back on, seeing the same effect. "Weird."

Putting his glasses back down, Peter went to open the door to his closet only for the doorknob to break off, making him fall back now staring at the broken door knob.

"What the-?" Peter stopped seeing the outline of muscles in his arms and quickly took his shirt off to see that his body was no longer scrawny.

He had abs for crying out loud.

Shaking his head, Peter quickly pulled another shirt on, wincing a bit at how tight it was before making it to the bathroom where he went to put some toothpaste on his toothbrush, only a small squeeze caused the front to explode and the paste was on the mirror.

Peter gawked at it.

Just what was going on?!

Wanting to get this over with, Peter just brushed his toothpaste against the mirror and went to turn the water on, breaking the faucet switch in the process with water now spraying his face as he stumbled, tearing the shower curtain rod out of the wall in the process while he stuffed the faucet with a towel to stop the leak.

Now entirely freaked out with the cold water waking him up, Peter slowly opened the bathroom door using only his finger and thumb, afraid of breaking it and left.

Sitting in his room, Peter had his arms around his legs afraid to touch anything while relieved that it was the weekend so he wouldn't have to go to school like this.

Then his alarm clock went off, causing Peter to jump and to his shock he was on the ceiling sticking there.

A few seconds later he fell onto his bed.

Not wasting anymore time, Peter got onto his computer and began to type to get on google and try to look up spider venom on the internet but there was a new problem.

The keys came up sticking to his finger making his eye twitch.

This could get annoying-.

Eyes widening as something flew near him, Peter shot his hand out and caught a fly between his finger and thumb.

Watching it struggle, Peter let it go, amazed that it didn't get squished considering what happened to the door and faucet.

* * *

Walking downstairs, Peter could hear the news going on in the background. " _ **-and considering that Quentin Beck himself is doing the special effects for this movie you can bet it will be spectacular.**_ "

"Morning sport." Ben greeted as Peter walked down before he realized something. "Where are your glasses?"

"Oh um in my room." Peter didn't want to explain what was going on at the moment. "What are you watching?"

"Just the daily news." Ben placed the paper he was reading down. "Nothing really interesting, you sure you're alright sport?"

Peter looked away. "I'm fine."

"Peter, you do know you can talk to me about anything right?" Ben didn't look as if he believed Peter while speaking in a nonchalant manner. "Now I know I'm not your father but I can still listen."

"I know." Peter forced a smile.

He did care for his Aunt and Uncle but he didn't want to tell anyone about these new abilities he seemed to have and while he really wanted to ask about his Dad being in Overwatch, Peter didn't know how to bring that up.

"I'm fine Uncle Ben." Peter said before getting up. "I'm going to go for a walk."

* * *

Peter winced as he was holding his head while walking through Queens.

It just kept buzzing at times like when he was about to bump into someone, step into a puddle or even cross the street.

Was he going insane? Hearing a noise in your head can't be good signs.

Unknown to him though, two people were following him. "Should I?" Flash asked his friend Kenny 'King Kong' McFarlane, a large muscular football player with no hair. "It looks like a ten pointer."

Kong smirked. "Do it."

With that motivation, Flash ran towards Peter and reared his foot back.

Normally that would've hit Peter and sent him to the ground, but this time the buzzing in his head flared to life and he reacted to it instinctively with his hand shooting back to catch the foot, shocking Flash and that was before Peter threw it up, causing Flash to do a backflip before landing right on his face.

"Ugh." Flash moaned in a mixture of shock and pain, not expecting that from the bookworm.

"Whoa, Parker just whooped your ass Flash." Kong said shock on his face while Peter looked just as surprised at what just happened.

"L-Lucky shot." Flash pushed himself up while Peter backed up before he began to run. "Come on!"

"Hey since when was Parker this fast?" Kong asked with Peter getting way ahead of them in a matter of seconds. "What is he training for the marathon or something?!"

"Shut up and run!" Flash snapped before they lost sight of him.

* * *

Peter didn't realize he lost them until he stopped running to find that he ran four blocks in about a minute and was close to the bridge leading to the city.

He wasn't even panting after running like that.

"Okay?" Peter began to run towards the bridge, deciding to see how fast he can run and to his shock he passed a car that was going 50 MPH and surpassed it, the people in it staring at him in shock. "Whoa."

Peter had a grin right as he ran across a lane only for his head to buzz and he heard a car honk from his left.

Tensing, Peter leapt over the car landing on the side of a building, about halfway up it.

"Just like with the ceiling, I'm scaling this wall just as easily as I could walk." Peter muttered continued climbing up, not thinking about what would happen if he stopped sticking until he reached the roof where he went to grab a metal pipe to pull himself up, but it crumpled as if it was made of paper. "Incredible."

Now getting to the roof, Peter looked down and saw how high he climbed in a matter of seconds.

Normally looking down from this height would've gave him motion sickness, but he didn't feel any.

Then he saw how far the next building was and remembered how high he jumped making him tilt his head before deciding to do it.

So with a running start, Peter leaped to get to the building, but he ended up overshooting and leapt over the building itself and began to fall down the alley next to it.

Giving a startled cry, Peter flailed and grabbed an air conditioning unit that was sticking out of the wall to stop his fall, but it broke off right as soon as he grabbed it before he slammed into an open dumpster, the air conditioner landed on the ground near it.

"T-That should've killed me," Peter had wide eyes while pulling himself out of the dumpster. "But it didn't."

Not that he was complaining, but that wasn't natural.

"And I scaled the wall like a-," Peter's eyes widened in realization. "Like a spider."

Of course, the spider from Oscorp bit him, didn't Dr. Warren say something about it being genetically altered and they were attempting to evolve the human race or something like that?

"So I have super powers?" Peter looked at his hand, in disbelief. "What do I do with them?"

As if fate was speaking a paper flew into Peter's face.

"Seriously? This cliche?" Peter muttered through the paper before pulling it off and deciding it wouldn't hurt to look before he saw something.

Five Hundred for taking down the Crusher, a world champion wrestler.

"Five Hundred? That can easily get Aunt May and Uncle Ben out of debt." Peter had a big grin. "And I can test out my powers a bit more and easily beat him."

Plus that was way more money he can make rather than if he got a part-time job.

"But wait, what if he beats me?" Peter cupped his chin in thought. "I don't want to be a laughing stock-."

Peter then grinned when an idea overcame him.

* * *

"I'll take that challenge for the five hundred." Peter declared walking into the arena where the Crusher just finished another victim.

He was dressed in a white turtleneck with a hastily-badly drawn spider on it along with pants and a red mask that hid his features.

The Crusher just looked amused by this runt. "Well, well if it isn't the Masked Marvel," He taunted with Peter climbing into the ring before the man whispered. "Tell you what runt, I'm in a good mood so I'll just lightly knock you around and you take a dive alright?"

Peter clenched a fist with some fear before taking a deep breath ignoring the people cheering for the Crusher and thinking he was going to get his ass kicked.

He had powers, he can do this.

"No deal." Peter said making Crusher give a shrug and went to charge at him, but Peter easily jumped over the man before grabbing him by the arm and tugging.

Crusher had no idea what happened as he was launched to the other side of the ring.

All noise stopped when the Crusher pushed himself up. "Quite strong for a little guy." Crusher muttered now serious. "Alright no more playing around."

Crusher went to grapple him but Peter easily turned that against him and pinned him. "Say uncle." He taunted making sure Crusher wouldn't escape as the man struggled but Peter wouldn't budge one bit.

Peter adjusted the arm a bit further making Crusher cry out. "Alright Uncle, uncle!"

"Thank you." Peter said letting Crusher go as the man stood up.

"Y-You're not human, nobody can do that."

"Wanna bet?" Peter felt a bit too overconfident from that win as a big grin was on his face.

In the crowd people were speaking in hushed tones.

"Someone actually beat the Crusher?!"

"Greatest act I've ever seen," Another person replied. "And that mask just gives him the flair of mystery."

Another man was smoking a cigar as he looked at Peter. ' _That Masked character might be just what I was looking for._ ' He thought approaching the young man who was currently getting the money he was being paid.

"Hey listen friend, I'm a show producer and have I got a deal for you." The man placed a hand on a startled Peter's shoulder. "With that act of yours I can make you a fortune, here's my card if you accept and keep the mask angle, it would really add a flair to the audience."

Peter looked at the card. "Uh thanks Ed."

"Anytime son, but one thing if you do accept make a better costume and a stage name, see ya."

As Ed left, Peter looked at the card before looking at the money he held with a grin.

"I love these powers," He whispered thinking that maybe things were finally looking up in his life. "A better costume huh?"

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man, I didn't expect many people to really like it and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter with tidbits like Richard Parker being a former member of Overwatch, from the early days-hey he was a SHIELD Agent in the comics so why not an Overwatch Agent? And then Widowmaker, who expected for her to show up this early right before Peter gets his powers?**_

 _ **I hope I typed her right because with her cold personality I think she was good in this along with the Chameleon being a hired mercenary for Talon-what evil organization wouldn't want a spy who can change their appearance at a whim on their side?**_

 _ **But now Peter has his powers, a budding friendship with Harry Osborn and now the beginning of being an entertainer as Spider-Man, what will happen next? Hopefully people enjoy my addition of how the origins are going rather then it being a copy and paste of the comics**_ _ **.**_

 ** _Remember to vote on the poll for the pairing._**

 _ **Now let me go ahead and answer the reviews before I post this.**_

 _ **Guest Spider: Haha thank you, I'm still not sure where I'm really going with this, but I'm also hoping that as I do this story more of Overwatch will be explored either in the game, comics or even a TV show instead of a movie to give me more material to work with. Hopefully you enjoyed Widowmaker, especially for a first attempt at typing her. And don't worry Spider-Man will be getting his villains into this story, hope you liked the Chameleon as well as Miles, Stromm and the mentions of Ock, Lizard and Mysterio if you look for them.**_

 _ **Guest1: Thank you and I will be using the original Goblin with some tech upgrades so he will be a bit more dangerous and calculative in the future, not really sure what I want to do with Venom yet.**_

 _ **Kharn: As much as I would like to type that, I'm not sure about adding other Marvel Characters into Overwatch, I might add Daredevil but that would only be because Kingpin might be in this story, haven't decided yet.**_

 _ **Cjboughton: Isn't Mei still frozen in Antarctica at this point?**_

 _ **Paladin Leroy: Haha thank you. I'll try to keep this story going for everyone.**_

 _ **Kid-N7: Oh he will in the future, both Shocker and Rhino will be in this fic because I like many of Spider-Man's enemies. Yuri Lowenthal, I mostly know him from doing the voices of Ben Tennyson in Alien Force and Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4, he would be a perfect fit for Spider-Man. I might do something like that as a friendship between Spidey and Bastion. Not sure where in Overwatch the museum is even at, might be able to get away with it being in New York, but I'll try to have that happen. And yes Spider-Man and Soldier 47 will have some disagreements about methods but Spidey was able to have a good friendship with Wolverine despite their disagreements so there's a chance they'll become friends.**_


	3. Chapter 3: With Great Power Finale

_**Chapter 03: With Great Power Finale**_

"So care to tell me how this happened?" A man with reddish brown hair asked, dressed in a business suit, gesturing to the dead spider experiment in a container. "Who the hell let it out of containment."

"That's what we're trying to find out sir." Dr. Warren told his boss. "But all the cameras were down for a good few minutes during the school trip."

"Typical, something related to my son shows up and everything goes to crap." Norman Virgil Osborn muttered in annoyance. "And we don't know who hacked us?"

"We're doing our best to find out who-."

"You're best is not good enough." Norman interrupted beyond angry. "I want to know who has the gall to do this."

Norman kept replaying the moment as the cameras went off with a frown when he ordered Dr. Warren out.

No one steals from him and gets away with it, Norman swears if it was Fisk, he won't care if that fat lub of tar was the Kingpin of Crime, he would pay-.

Norman narrowed his eyes and replayed a scene.

The video showed Stromm in two different places at once.

* * *

"There we go." Peter backed up from his work with an approving nod in his bedroom with the door and windows closed.

He decided to use the five hundred to help make the suit for the showmanship, being sure that he'll make more money down the road and he has to say he liked what was done.

It looked like a simple one piece with a hood, given a more urban look for parkour considering how agile he was. Making it really didn't take too long considering how he was taught by his aunt how to sew a long time ago.

Getting all the materials as well as making it took nearly a week and that was when he wasn't working on his second little project.

Speaking of which, Peter turned to the chemistry set that his Aunt and Uncle bought for him with a smile while two mechanical wrist devices were nearby.

He finally managed to work out the formula's that his Dad left behind and came up with a unique way to use them.

Taking a small sample of the chemical, he placed some in a small slot he made specifically in the web shooters before he aimed it at the wall and pressed a lever.

' _Thwip._ '

"Ha, what spider is without their webs?" Peter gloated with a grin.

This was amazing.

Placing the devices on his wrists, careful not to press the levers, Peter began to try on the costume and pretty soon he held the mask he made specifically for it, the lenses for the eyes he 'borrowed' without permission from the Drama Department as they had plenty of two-way mirrors for props.

Pulling the mask on, Peter admired himself in the mirror. "Got the look and the webs, now I just need a name." He mused to himself before snapping his fingers. "Spider-Man, that's as good a name as any."

Firing another webline to the ceiling, the newly named 'Spider-Man' hung upside down by the web.

"And they mocked me for being a science geek when only one could make something as cool as this." Spider-Man sounded pretty proud of himself for this achievement. "And despite the hood on this, I can still wear this costume underneath my street clothes."

After climbing to the top of the web, Spider-Man let go and did a double flip before landing in a small crouch, almost effortlessly.

"Time to call Ed."

* * *

"I'm seeing it with my own eyes folks and I still don't believe it!" An announcer said as Spider-Man was easily raking in an audience with his amazing acrobatic feats, stunning them by shooting webs and doing death-defying stunts, the last one swinging above the audience in the room, doing a flip and kicking off the wall all the way to the stage, landing from a height that no man could survive without injury in a pose.

Cheers erupted from the stands from his first ever show, he was really becoming an overnight sensation, especially when it was let loose that he was the guy who beat Crusher.

"There you have it folks, the Amazing, no the Spectacular Spider-Man!" The Announcer said above the cheers. "What stunt will he do next?"

Using his webbing to launch himself in the air, Spider-Man grabbed a bar and swung around before slowly dropping himself with a strand of webbing, hanging upside down.

"Alright Spider-Man that's enough, leave them wanting more!" Ed called out, earning a thumbs up from Spider-Man before he realized it looked like a thumbs down so he quickly reversed it, earning laughs from the audience.

Spider-Man just held his head high as people were glamouring him for autographs or deals.

As he signed some autographs for some kids, some men spoke up. "Spider-Man I'm from Life, we'll pay a fortune for a picture spread!"

"Sign with me and you'll be a Movie Star!"

"Wait, we want an interview."

"Alright that's enough fellas, if you want to continue talk to my agent." Spider-Man said a bit overwhelmed by the popularity, happy that his mask was hiding his embarrassed face despite the grin he had.

Everything was going great and Ed was paying him with cash rather than a check so he was raking in a lot of money.

Quickly making it inside, Spider-Man sighed and grabbed his bag, just pressing the button to open the elevator before he heard a call. "Stop that guy!"

Spider-Man turned to see a police officer chasing a blonde haired man in dark clothing who had a bag of what he guessed was money.

Tilting his head, Spider-Man just stepped out of the way, letting the guy pass by him, hearing a rushed thanks from him, into the elevator that closed where the Police Officer banged on it. "What's with you? All you had to do was trip him!" He said glaring at Spider-Man for letting the thief get away. "Or just hold him for a minute."

"Do I look like Overwatch to you?" Spider-Man asked a bit flippantly. "I'm sorry but that's your job not mine, I'm just looking out for number one."

"I oughta run you in." The Officer threatened but Spider-Man just blew that threat off.

"So you say, see ya."

Why should he interfere when it's none of his business? If the police couldn't catch that guy it was their problem.

For the next few days, everything was going great especially when graduation finally came around.

He was a star, he had a scholarship for Empire State University in about a month or two, making his Aunt and Uncle proud, he finally had someone he could call his best friend in Harry Osborn and he was making money for his family after telling them he got a part-time job that paid quite a bit.

Just seeing them proud of him made him smile.

He wanted the best for his Aunt and Uncle.

But little did he know that he was about to lose it all.

* * *

Peter was humming to himself as he typed on the computer, with a grin at seeing some websites that were about Spider-Man.

' _ **Who is Spider-Man?**_ '

' _ **Spider-Man Plays to Packed House.**_ '

' _ **Spider-Man Wins Showbiz Award.**_ '

' _ **Spider-Man Slated for New TV Series.**_ '

That last one had him excited.

A TV show about him was being made and that meant more money to help his Aunt and Uncle pay the bills-.

A knock caused him to tense and quickly close out the sites while kicking his costume underneath the bed. "It's open."

The door opened to show Ben. "Hey sport, mind if I come in?"

"Of course Uncle Ben," Peter grinned at the man. "What do you need?"

"Well you've been pretty busy at your new job that your Aunt and I rarely see you," Ben said in good humor. "Speaking of which, we never did get where you were working at."

"Oh just getting some practice at helping set up a show, you know stage effects that kind of thing." Peter half-lied not saying he was the show.

Truthfully he didn't know why he kept lying about being Spider-Man, one would think it would be great to tell the whole world but Peter liked his peace and quiet so with the fame Spider-Man was getting he get's his escape from that as Peter Parker.

"That's great." Ben said with a smile at seeing Peter being happy. "Did you already talk to your boss about when you go to college?"

Peter went quiet before giving an enthusiastic nod. "Yup, don't worry about that."

He actually didn't think about that.

It got quiet as Ben looked at his nephew expectantly. "Peter, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked looking at him. "For the last two weeks you've acting a bit different."

Peter hesitated, wondering once more if he should tell his Uncle about his abilities. "Well, let's just say there are some changes." He lamely replied.

"Ah I think I get it." Ben said with a chuckle. "Everyone goes through that."

' _Not everyone._ ' Peter thought but he kept quiet.

"You are on the road to becoming the man you will be for the rest of your life Peter, you're as smart as they come and you always pushed yourself to get better in your studies," Ben praised him making Peter rub the back of his head. "You have a good head on your shoulders, you just need to be responsible."

"What do you mean?" Peter looked at his Uncle.

"Well, your father had a philosophy that he held pretty strongly." Ben had a sad smile now, thinking about the past. "He believed that if there were things in this world you had to offer, things that you could do better than anyone that can help a person, he didn't believe that it was just a good idea to do those things, it was a responsibility to do them."

"Things I can do." Peter looked to where he hid the costume.

"You shouldn't try to be what you're not Peter or anything less, just be who you are because great things are going to happen in your life." Ben placed a hand on his shoulder. "And with that will come great responsibility, always remember that."

With that said, Ben left the room leaving Peter to his thoughts as he thought back to when he left that Omnic to die or when he let that thief get away.

Both were times he turned his back on something happening, and yet he now had to power to do something-.

"What am I thinking? I'm not a superhero." Peter shook his head with a sigh.

Superheroes were larger than life, something that many people aspire to be.

Legends like Overwatch were superheroes, not a kid just getting out of high school who was bitten by a genetically altered spider.

People like Overwatch fight the worst evil anyone can imagine day after day. He wouldn't be able to do that.

"Besides I'm an entertainer, I have a responsibility to making sure Aunt May and Uncle Ben are happy." Peter put the ideas of being a superhero in the back of his mind, determined not to think about it.

Peter walked down the stairs with his performer costume on underneath his clothes to see his Aunt chopping some vegetables. "Hey pretty lady." He greeted giving her a hug causing her to laugh. "What's cooking?"

"Just some stew, you heading to work Peter?" May asked earning a nod from him. "Do you have everything?"

"I do, do you need any help before I leave?"

"You don't have to worry about us Peter, we'll be fine you go have fun at your job." May said giving Peter a smile.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter was on his way back from the show, but he took a long route home, still thinking about what his Uncle said to him.

Power and Responsibility.

Despite him trying to forget about it, the words he said kept repeating in his head.

"Dad would know what to do with my abilities." Peter muttered as despite how he was enjoying the showmanship he couldn't help but feel lost and that talk just made it more obvious than he thought.

It was like he could do anything, go anywhere yet he didn't know where to go.

Any direction he took he just got all turned around-.

Peter paused as he walked on the corner of the street where his house was and saw police cars parked outside of the house with them lining up yellow tape.

Eyes widening, Peter ran towards the house where an Officer attempted to stop him. "This is a crime scene you're not allowed here-."

"I live here!" Peter forced his way through only to stop and stare as there in the Living Room where doctors were examining the scene was the body of his Uncle Ben with a gunshot wound.

"Peter!" May saw him and engulfed the young man in a hug. "Oh thank God you're alright."

"A-Aunt May, what happened?" Peter asked not sure what to make of this as it felt like his whole world was crumbling.

"That's what we're here to find out, your Aunt was about to tell us what happened." A blonde Police Officer said catching Peter's attention who recognized the man as the Police Captain, George Stacy who recently caught the Carnage Killer, Cletus Kassidy, who had been terrorizing New York for the last few months.

A few minutes later, Peter was sitting next to May, squeezing her hand in comfort while the elderly woman began to explain what happened.

"We heard a noise in the back and to be honest we thought it was Peter coming home from work because he uses the back entrance whenever he does," May began shaking a bit. "So Ben called out to him and he didn't answer. That was when we realized that something was wrong."

Captain Stacy gave a nod and wrote what she was saying down, gesturing for her to continue. "Both of you were in the Living Room?"

"Yes and from the silence I could tell that someone was in our house, Ben knew something was wrong too and called out again and this time a pan dropped," May shook her head. "He told me that maybe a squirrel got in the house, it was when I began to say that I never heard anything like that in Queens when he appeared."

Peter tensed and looked at his Aunt.

"He was standing there in the doorway, holding a gun demanding where our money was while shaking," May felt her shoulders shake remembering that event. "Ben told him we didn't have any and the man thought he was lying and shouted at us."

By this point, Peter was trying hard not to squeeze May's hand in the anger he was feeling.

This happened around the time he usually gets home, if he just ran home instead of putting it off, he could've stopped this.

"And Ben chuckled, I guess the tension got to him a bit when he told the thief that he probably had more money than we did, the next thing I know there was a bang," May was now crying at this point. "Ben stumbled before he fell to the floor with me screaming his name and the thief ran out the way he came back."

By this point, May broke down and Peter placed an arm around her, barely keeping himself from doing the same.

Captain Stacy gave a nod and thanked them for their information before walking to talk to his officers.

May forced herself to stand up. "I-I'm going to call Anna and see if she minds we stay at her place for the night." She said attempting to look strong in front of her nephew.

Peter was about to stop her before he overheard one of the Police Radio's. " _ **Units respond to a 340 at Chelsea and 9th.**_ "

"Copy dispatch." An officer answered with Peter looking over.

" _ **We got a guy-tried to rob a Popeye's Chicken not two blocks from where you are, suspect could have connected with the home invasion you're at.**_ " Now Peter was definitely paying attention. " _ **He's holed himself up inside of an old Acme Warehouse while we have the building surrounded.**_ "

"Got it, over and out-." The Officer was cut off when Peter ran past him, rage on his face, something that May saw.

"Peter!" She went to stop him only for the Officer to place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Ma'am, kids take these the hardest," The Officer told her. "He just needs to find a way to let it out."

* * *

Peter was tearing his shirt off as he jumped over the houses with ease, his Spider-Man costume on underneath.

The old Acme Warehouse, there was only on near Queens where a person could go to on foot and he knew exactly where it was.

All rational thought was gone with Peter wanting only one thing.

Revenge.

That robber-no. That Murderer is going to pay.

The Police can have what's left of him by the time Peter was done.

It was easy to sneak past the police with his abilities and pretty soon he saw a lone man peeking out the window, holding a pistol. "Damn pigs, too many out there." He muttered causing Peter to shake his head.

Something about that voice was familiar.

"I'll take them with me if I have to, one way or the other I'm getting out of here."

Peter didn't bother hiding his snarl. "That's what I was hoping to hear." He said causing the man to look up to see Peter's shape the only thing he could make out were the silverish lenses glaring at him. "Murderer."

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The man shot the gun twice with Peter dodging it point blank, not even thinking how lucky he was to be able to dodge gunfire like that before he shot a strand of webbing, covering the gun causing it to backfire and the man stumbled backwards holding a bleeding hand. "Fuck."

"What's the matter? Can't take the pain?" Peter asked angrily. "How about this?"

He shot another strand of webbing, pulling a Scorpion from Mortal Kombat to bring the guy to him, not even bothering to look at him as he threw him with most of his strength into a crate of boxes that were obliterated from the force of the throw.

Chances are the guy wouldn't be walking that off anytime soon and may have some broken bones.

"Please." The man coughed with Peter approaching him.

"Please what? You want me to show mercy?!" Peter lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat. "Sorry, but I'm all out of mercy-."

Peter stopped talking his eyes widening as the man passed out from a mixture of fear and pain now seeing his face.

"No." Peter said taking in the dirty blonde hair and dark clothing. "I-It can't be."

* * *

" _Stop that guy!"_

 _Spider-Man turned to see a police officer chasing a blonde haired man in dark clothing who had a bag of what he guessed was money._

* * *

"It can't be you." Peter dropped the unconscious man now holding his head in shock.

* * *

" _What's with you? All you had to do was trip him!" He said glaring at Spider-Man for letting the thief get away. "Or just hold him for a minute."_

" _Do I look like Overwatch to you?" Spider-Man asked a bit flippantly. "I'm sorry but that's your job not mine, I'm just looking out for number one."_

* * *

"The guy I didn't stop." Peter took his mask off, horror in his eyes. "If I stopped you that night it wouldn't have happened… Uncle Ben would still be alive."

Hearing footsteps, Peter snapped to attention before pulling the mask back on and jumping to the ceiling where the open skylight was right in time for the police to burst into the room.

He didn't stay to make sure they arrested the guy as Peter was moving towards the city to get away from Queens.

After a lot of running, Peter was sitting on the edge of a roof, his mask back off, tears now streaming down his face.

It was all his fault.

Uncle Ben's death could've been prevented if he wasn't so selfish with his gifts.

"I was irresponsible." Peter muttered remembering what Ben told him the last time they spoke. "You told me but I didn't believe you."

"Help!" Peter's head snapped to attention as he looked down to have a feeling of deja-vu as an Omnic was being beaten by the exact same Park Aves from last time.

Narrowing his eyes, Peter pulled the mask back on.

' _I think I get it now._ '

Spider-Man shot down there, webbing a guy's fist to the wall followed by spinning around to kick another Park Ave. who was still in shock by what just happened into the dumpster, webbing the top shut.

' _I was selfish, so selfish that you paid for my screw-up._ ' Spider-Man ducked a gunshot, webbing the gun like earlier using the line to pull himself forward to deliver a kick. ' _You did, Aunt May did and I did._ '

After checking to make sure the Omnic was alright, Spider-Man swung off seeing a burning building and didn't hesitate to break through a half broken window.

Finding a little boy coughing, Spider-Man scooped him up. ' _I will never forgive myself for that._ ' He ran out calling to see if anyone else was in, ignoring the need to cough as he tried to keep the boy calm. ' _I will never forget that I could've stopped it._ '

Finding the parents of the boy outside, he handed the boy to them and swung off not even waiting for a thanks, to get the other people inside of the building.

' _It's all so clear now, what I need to do. What you told me._ ' Later on he found a group attempting to cut open a woman's blouse and he shot strands of webbing on all of them, pulling them off. ' _My father's philosophy about having the power and doing things with them. I finally understand._ '

Spider-Man landed on a rooftop to see thieves attempting to break into a building.

' _With Great Power comes Great Responsibility._ ' Spider-Man landed between them, webbing their feet to the ground. ' _I will never turn my back on anyone in need ever again. No matter what the cost._ '

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Peter was pulled out of his memories when he heard a phone going off and he opened his belt to pull it out. "Hey Harry." He said to his friend.

"Yo Pete, where are you, did you forget that college starts today?" Harry asked causing Peter's eyes to widen and he quickly pulled his mask back on.

"Crap I did, I'm on my way." Peter said swinging off.

"I'll save you a seat." Harry promised him. "Just don't take too long swinging around."

Peter rolled his eyes as Harry figured it out pretty easily considering the spider bit him and then Spider-Man appeared a bit later.

"I'll see you there." Peter hung up before his spider-sense went off and he looked down to see a carjacking in progress. "After a quick pit stop."

With that he swung down, landing on one guy with enough force to kick him down and knock him out. "Hello, I'm here for the wet T-shirt party."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **There you go, the origin story is finally done and I really enjoyed typing it all so I hope everyone enjoyed reading about it, but next chapter will show the beginning of Peter's college life as well as the beginning of his Rogues Gallery.**_

 _ **Oh and yes Harry does know that Peter is Spider-Man due to figuring out that the spider bit him and he was able to put it together quite easily.**_

 _ **Now to answer the reviews I've received.**_

 _ **Retrokill: Thanks.**_

 _ **Kid-N7: Haha thanks, I figured with Richard Parker being an Agent of SHIELD along with Mary Parker the two of them will be in Overwatch considering SHIELD doesn't exist in this AU. Happy to see that I did Widowmaker pretty well for a first attempt, gives me more of a boost to try and write the others. And no, Ben's death is a mixture of Amazing Fantasy # 15 and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics because Peter was never ripped off in the movies, he was just plain selfish in the comic, makes it more compelling in my opinion. No the wrestler sadly isn't The Absorbing Man, I'm talking about Joseph Hogan from Amazing Fantasy # 15. Ha yeah, Spidey making some instant friendships with the team. Well I suppose the Spidey/D. Va pairing would be great but Tracer would also work, age doesn't really matter if someone is in love and this is coming from a guy whose parents are twenty years apart in age. Like I said though it all depends on the poll which I will display the number of votes after answering these reviews. Sorry but he won't have the lenses at the moment, he will in the future though. I'm interested in hearing about this Omnic Character so sure, but no promises on adding him to the story yet.**_

 _ **Guest2: Honestly, I'm actually making this up as I go along, I want to have something planned for the end but it all depends on if Blizzard actually adds more lore and story to Overwatch.**_

 _ **Guest3: Sorry but no harems as that would be a cop-out due to the poll, just one pairing for Spidey.**_

 _ **Kamencolin: Thank you.**_

 _ **Tl34lt12: Thank you and the girl is in the poll so be sure to vote. The costume is one I kind of made up, it's described in the first chapter before the flashback.**_

 _ **Paladin Leroy: Thank you.**_

 _ **Anonymous Idea: Really? Thank you I couldn't find any of the locations for some stuff.**_

 _ **Alright now here's the tally on the polls.**_

 _ **Tracer is in the lead with six votes.**_

 _ **Widowmaker is right behind her with three votes.**_

 _ **Mercy and Pharah are tied for third place with two votes.**_

 _ **D. Va, Black Cat and Gwen Stacy each have one vote.**_

 _ **Wow, no love for Mei?**_

 _ **Alright poll will still be going for a bit longer so those who haven't voted be sure to vote.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Imposter Part 1

_**Chapter 04: The Imposter Part 1**_

Spider-Man was humming as he laid in a web hammock late in the evening with his cell phone out, playing Fruit Ninja in boredom.

He managed to scare some info out of a guy he arrested, saying that there was going to be a hit on an old Warehouse so he was waiting for it to start, but until then he was bored.

There wasn't really any crime to stop, thankfully that meant he was making a bit of an impact, but he wished that they could just start already-.

Spider-Sense going off, Spider-Man turned the game off and pocketed the phone in time to see some cars pull up to the warehouse. "Showtime." Spider-Man muttered jumping off the hammock and landing on the building it was attached to.

If he used his web shooters, chances are these guys would hear it so he had to be stealthy.

Especially since these guys didn't look anything like the regular run of the mill crooks that he's been fighting for the last month if their guns and armor were of any indication.

' _Maybe I'll get a challenge?_ ' Spider-Man silently thought, now jumping to the roof of the warehouse where he ripped the grate off an air vent and crawled inside.

Once inside, he saw the doors opening to show eight armed men coming in. "Alright silent alarm is off, find what we came here for and get out." The leader ordered.

Spider-Man frowned at this and silently walked across the bars above them, noting how even though they split up they stayed in pairs.

These guys weren't going to be easy and he wasn't confident enough in his abilities to continually dodge gunfire from all eight of them.

' _Have to plan out my attack this time._ ' Spider-Man was a bit grateful to the change of pace as he's only dove in and trusted his 'Spider-Sense' to guide him out.

Making sure the hood was over the mask, Spider-Man calmly reached towards the belt he had and pulled out a small camera to take some pictures of the men, that way he can try to find out who they were.

' _Note to self, work on my web shooters to make them quieter._ ' Spider-Man thought crawling down on the wall right behind two guards and quickly slammed their heads together to knock them out.

He idly saw an insignia on one of the arms and froze.

These guys were Talon, a terrorist organization that got into conflicts with Overwatch.

' _Oh boy, I really stepped deep into it this time._ ' Spider-Man thought to himself quickly checking them over to see if they had something that would tell him what they were after but to his dismay there was nothing. ' _No biggie, there are six people left, I'll leave one conscious and get the info-._ '

"Hold up, Group B report." Spider-Man froze at hearing a com in one of the helmets. "Your vitals are too low report… Group A check them out."

Cursing to himself, Spider-Man quickly scaled the wall in time for two more agents to come in and see the unconscious members. "Shit, we're not alone someone is here with us! I repeat someone is here with us."

Now knowing that they will be actively searching for him, Spider-Man looked around to try and pick them off when they weren't near each other.

Eventually two more passed underneath him and Spider-Man dropped down, kicking one right into the wall with enough force to knock him out before sucker-punching his friend.

Spider-Sense flaring, Spider-Man contorted his body and jumped from place to place to dodge gunfire courtesy of the last four, stealth now out the window so he shot his web shooters, rendering the guns useless.

"Wow you guys have no manners at all," Spider-Man mocked jumping to dodge a punch. "And here I was about to welcome you to the neighborhood and you do this, for shame."

Spider-Man finally knocked three of them out and casually walked towards the last one who quickly grabbed a pistol before he was disarmed and webbed to the wall where Spider-Man leapt onto and looked hunched over as he stared at the man who was slowly getting freaked out.

"What are you doing?!" The Talon Operative demanded wanting him to stop looking at him like that.

"The spiders."

The Talon Operative blinked in confusion. "What?" He asked not expecting that answer.

"Think about my name, you know who I am?" Spider-Man asked as the man gave a hesitant nod. "Then you know I have the abilities of a spider, but I can also produce a pheromone to control actual spiders and call them to my aid if needed."

That was actually a lie, but this guy didn't know that.

"Now do you know how it feels to have thousands of spiders crawling all over you?" Spider-Man asked casually, seeing the man getting very uncomfortable. "Especially before they bite you and I think I can sense a few Brown Recluses-."

"Alright I'll talk just call them off!" The Talon Operative screamed earning a chuckle from Spider-Man.

"See was that so bad?" Spider-Man dropped off the wall and got in front of the man. "Now what is Talon after here? I'm pretty sure it isn't for the view."

"We're after a prototype weapon that the Kingpin is working on." The Operative asked earning a confused look.

"The Kingpin? He exists?"

The Kingpin was normally just an Urban Myth but Spider-Man was willing to believe it was true considering he was a bit of an 'Urban Myth' himself.

The man gave a nod.

"Alright what weapon?"

"It's the-." A gunshot went off silencing the man causing Spider-Man to tense and turn around to see three people.

"Mighty fine work partner but we'll take it from here." The one who spoke was a man who seemed to have a bit of a cowboy fetish with the hat and everything while next to him was a young man in black suit holding two pistols, one of them smoking and the last one was a huge guy with big muscles. "So get."

"Who the heck are you three?" Spider-Man asked barely able to keep bile down from the Talon guy being shot in front of him.

He was planning on calling the police on this guy along with his friends, but these guys just shot him dead.

"That ain't any of your business compesh?" The cowboy calmly lifted his hat up to glare. "Now I ain't tellin' you again to leave."

"Sorry but I'm not too keen on leaving after what you just did," Spider-Man tensed his spider-sense going off. "Now answer me this, which one is Curry? Which one is Larry? And which one is Moe?"

"Heh, got a real smartass here." The big guy cracked his knuckles. "Montana let me at him."

The cowboy sighed. "Very well Ox, let's show him what happens when you mess with the Enforcers."

Like a switch, Ox ran forward while the last guy who has yet to be named began firing his pistols causing Spider-Man to react before he had to dodge a whip of some kind from Montana, nearly getting his arm caught.

' _These guys are pretty different from anyone I've fought._ ' Spider-Man realized as despite his warning senses and agility he was hard pressed to fight all three of them. ' _I better take the big guy out first-._ '

With that Spider-Man punched his gut with enough force that would knock a normal person out but the web head ended up hurting his own fist much to his surprise while Ox grinned and punched Spider-Man back.

' _Okay no way anyone can punch that hard._ ' Spider-Man thought before the whip wrapped around his throat and tightened, leaving it hard to breathe. ' _Definitely not like the other mooks._ '

"Dan take care of him." Montana ordered with the last guy aiming his pistol only for Ox to block him.

"Hang on, I need some exercise." Ox cracked his knuckles and walked towards where Spider-Man was trying to get the whip off of his neck. "Can't believe this freak has the balls to come into our neighborhood looking like that."

"Ox, I gave an order." Montana said coldly.

"Come on just one more punch." Ox raised his fist and Spider-Man reacted quickly by jumping up despite the leash he was now sporting, landing on Ox's back and kicked him right into Montana to get free of the whip.

Landing on the ground he shot webbing at Dan, knocking the pistols away and spun around, causing for him to fly into his buddies where Spider-Man webbed them to the wall.

"God, what is this stuff?!" Ox asked struggling in the webbing while Spider-Man was rubbing his now sore throat.

"Geez, now I get that you probably have a whip fetish but leave me out of it." Spider-Man muttered before hearing sirens. "And that's my cue to get going, see ya Stooges."

With that he swung out the door, ignoring the baffled officers who just got there.

* * *

Spider-Man sighed as he pulled the mask off in his bedroom, looking more annoyed than tired.

But he was also happy.

He actually took down a group of Talon thugs as well as these 'Enforcer' guys so he was content for now.

"I should get some sleep for class tomorrow." Peter muttered seeing it was one in the morning before he saw his computer blinking to show that a message was waiting for him.

A little confused, Peter changed out of his Spider-Man costume and into a white t-shirt and boxers before opening it to see Harry on chat with a game headset on. "No, no! Damn it."

"Harry? What are you doing calling me at one in the morning?" Peter asked giving him a look.

"Oh hey Pete, you just got back from your activities?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yeah, so how's it going at bachelor pad Osborn?" Peter asked considering Harry was officially living on his own, renting a flat out while he was going to college.

"It's not really a bachelor pad yet but it's getting there." Harry answered with a shrug. "My offer's still open for you to room with me."

"I know but I can't, not yet." Peter glanced towards the door.

Harry got what he meant. "Hey I understand, you need to be there for your Aunt after what happened." He said giving a nod.

"So what game are you playing?"

"StarCraft II, but I keep getting my butt kicked." Harry complained as Peter shook his head. "Hey you have a copy?"

"Harry I don't have time to play games." Peter said although he sounded hesitant.

He never really played games growing up, so he didn't know how he would do with one.

Picking up on the hesitation, Harry grinned. "Come on, I need help if I want to stand a chance against D. Va."

Peter blinked, the name sounding vaguely familiar although he couldn't put a finger on it. "Who?"

"You know, D. Va? The Reigning Gaming Champion in South Korea?" Harry pushed before Peter snapped his fingers.

"Oh you mean that pilot of the MEKA Armor?"

"Figures you know her from that." Harry shook his head with a chuckle. "But yeah, those pilots were chosen from the top Gamers in Korea and she's the best."

"So you're trying to get a guy who's never played a video game in his life to help you fight a reigning champion?" Peter deadpanned causing Harry to stare.

"Wait, never?" Harry asked in shock. "That's it, you're playing this tomorrow."

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you say so," He said before deciding to do some research and opened his web browser to type in Kingpin.

But all he got was the usual Urban Myth stuff.

"Great." Peter muttered minutes later, earning a confused look from Harry who just won a round that didn't involve D. Va.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just trying to find out who this Kingpin is." Peter muttered with Harry taking a drink of his soda, the answer though caused Harry to choke and spit the soda out.

"The Kingpin?! Man Pete you don't do things halfway do you?" Harry looked shocked. "I mean taking on Fisk?"

Peter paused and closed out the web browser. "How do you know who the Kingpin is?"

"He tried to intimidate Dad one time to sell Oscorp, but Dad wouldn't have it." Harry shrugged, now exiting out of the game so he could focus on the conversation on hand. "Fisk didn't take to kindly to that."

"Wow that's actually pretty sweet," Peter said amazed at how Harry's Dad said no to the King of crime in New York-. "Wait Fisk? As in Wilson Fisk the Humanitarian?"

"The very same, he owns most of the companies in New York, all the media shares and apparently half the police are on his payroll." Harry said with a shrug causing Peter to tightly grip his desk at that. "So why are you going after Fisk?"

"I wasn't originally, but earlier tonight Talon broke into one of his warehouses to steal a weapon and I stopped it along with fighting a weird trio called the Enforcers." Peter said and now Harry was nearly imitating a goldfish. "What?"

"Talon and the Enforcers?" Harry muttered shaking his head. "Alright Pete, I think you're getting way too deep into something like this."

Peter just shrugged at that.

Hey he thought he was just stopping a run of the mill robbery when he went in and it escalated.

"Well thanks for the info but I need to get some sleep so I can stay awake in class tomorrow, see you Harry." Peter said standing up to stretch.

"No problem, Pete I'm going to continue to try and beat D. Va."

Peter chuckled, clicking out.

If this D. Va was a reigning champion, Harry would have his work cut out for him if he wants to beat her.

* * *

The Chameleon was stroking his chin while he watched his next target to impersonate.

The last few days he's been stealing blueprints to a new missile program and almost had them all, he just needed one last part of the plans and he would be all set.

It was one of his personal jobs instead of something that Talon had him doing-.

Hearing a beep, Chameleon sighed.

Speak of the devil.

"Chameleon here." The Master of Disguise said pressed the button on the PDA that Widowmaker left with him.

" _ **I have a job for you.**_ " A dark, raspy voice spoke up.

Chameleon froze, knowing that voice despite never personally meeting the one behind it. "Reaper," He greeted politely knowing that this man wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he said the wrong thing. "As much as I'm intrigued by this job, I'm in the middle of enacting another one."

" _ **Think of this job as an added bonus.**_ " Reaper rasped out with a chuckle. " _ **I'm sending you the info.**_ "

Soon a screen popped up on the PDA to show Spider-Man systematically taking down the Talon Agents as well as the infamous Enforcers for the Kingpin. "Hello?" Chameleon mused watching the fight a bit intrigued.

While he's been around for awhile, he's never had the chance to test his skills against someone attempting to be a hero as Overwatch disbanded right before he began his career after his training.

He could use the challenge.

" _ **This Spider-Man is a problem and Talon wants him gone.**_ " Reaper told him, causing the Chameleon to frown.

"If you want him dead why not send Widowmaker after him?"

Reaper laughed a bit sadistically. " _ **Oh Talon doesn't want him dead, that would make him a martyr, we want him destroyed image and all.**_ "

Now Chameleon got it and he smirked.

Looks like he found the perfect fall guy for this heist he was planning.

* * *

"So let's see what our esteemed competition are up to." A man said the next morning, holding up a paper of the New York Globe.

' _ **Webbed Wonder takes on Terrorist Organization.**_ '

"Huh and let's see what the Journal is posting." The same man held up another paper.

' _ **Spider puts webs on Criminals.**_ '

"And what pray tell did the Bugle post?" The man held up one last paper.

' _ **The Kingpin: Myth or Reality?**_ '

"Some idiotic story about an Urban Myth." The man slammed down the paper to show a middle-aged man with black hair that was gray on the sides and a Hitler mustache, wearing a blue plaid shirt and black slacks, a cigar in his hand.

The other people in the room went silent, knowing how this man was as he turned to look out the window.

"Somewhere out there, there's a guy dressed in spandex calling himself Spider-Man fighting a group of Terrorists," He continued with a smirk. "Now that's fantastic, that's what sells paper not some myth on the Kingpin that's been done to death."

He ignored the indignant look of one of his reporters with auburn hair and a goatee at what was said about the Kingpin.

"I want to know his name, his reasons for doing this," J Jonah Jameson, the editor of the Daily Bugle demanded, his workers listening. "Are the rumors of his wall-crawling true? Why did he change from being an entertainer to being an Overwatch wannabee?"

Now Jameson slammed a hand on the conference table. "Ulrich I want you on this story." He ordered the man with auburn hair for his eyes to widen.

Ben Ulrich frowned at that. "But Jameson, I-."

"The Kingpin isn't hot news and this isn't gossip hour, the people want to know about Spider-Man, so we're going to give them Spider-Man," Jameson interrupted hotly, not taking no for an answer. "I want him on the Front Page-."

"Jameson we don't have a picture, none of our photographers can get a clear one of him." A dark skinned man wearing a white shirt and black vest interrupted causing Jameson to glower.

"What about Brock, isn't that his department Robertson?"

"Not even Eddie has been able to get a lock on this guy, he's like a ghost." Joseph 'Robbie' Robertson told him. "Look at the other papers, all of them are blurry because Spider-Man is always on the move."

Jameson scowled at that. "Fine then put an ad in the paper offering money for pictures of Spider-Man, there has to be someone out there who can get a picture of that elusive web head," He barked causing Robbie to give a nod before Jameson took a puff of his cigar and turned back to the window. "Hero or Villain, Con Artist or Crook, one way or another people won't get enough of Spider-Man."

* * *

"Man you look like the walking dead?" Peter remarked while he and Harry were making a quick stop at the Coffee Bean, a student shop that was on Campus for a caffeine pick-me up.

"Shut up." Harry grumbled under his breath, giving a yawn. "I kept getting destroyed last night."

Peter chuckled at him. "So you just decided to stay up all night to keep trying? You do know that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again while expecting a different result right?"

Harry didn't even bother responding to that, just giving a grunt while they entered-.

"Oh this is too rich."

Peter froze at that voice. ' _Oh no._ ' He thought slowly turning only to gain a dismayed look.

Flash Thompson was in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Parker?" Flash asked just as surprised as him.

Kong laughed next to him. "I think you have a stalker, Flash."

' _Right Flash has been more insufferable ever since I flipped him after getting my powers._ ' Peter rolled his eyes knowing that Kong was right behind him.

But he smirked.

He could definitely defend himself now. "Sorry but he's not my type." Peter returned the taunt causing Flash to glare.

Harry was mostly staying out of this do to feeling that it was too early for that crap, but he had a grin at the quick comeback.

"Still a smart-mouth huh Puny Parker?" Flash asked but Peter raised a brow.

"I'm not so puny anymore Eugene." Peter said crossing his arms.

Now Flash looked pissed at hearing his real name while Kong chuckled. "Oh snap."

Flash got in Peter's face. "You're really pushing it Parker."

Undeterred, Peter glared right back surprising Flash as this was usually the point where some fear showed in his eyes. "No, I'm just sick of being pushed around."

Feeling his Spider-Sense going off, Peter tensed to duck a punch but Flash just chuckled.

"Alright you think you're so tough then meet me at the boxing gym in the city around six tonight unless you're chicken." Flash said surprising Peter considering the jock never hesitated on messing with Peter only to turn as Flash passed him, bumping his shoulder in the process and saw why.

A teacher was nearby.

"Wow, you actually stood your ground against Flash." Harry said sounding amused.

"Hey after Talon, Flash is nothing." Peter said with a wave of his hand. "So what are we getting?"

"I'm thinking of a Caramel Macchiato." Harry mused aloud.

* * *

During Lunch Break, Spider-Man began swinging through the city for his usual patrol, doing a flip as he shot another web line, while talking on the phone with his Aunt. "Alright, so you need me to get Milk, Bread and Eggs?" Spider-Man asked over the phone, landing on a street pole. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all we need Peter, thank you for offering." May said over the phone.

Spider-Man laughed. "It's no problem Aunt May, I'm happy to help." He said jumping back in the air.

"I kno-where are you at?" May changed the conversation sounding confused. "It's windy."

"Oh just on the bus with the window down." Spider-Man lied before his spider-sense went off and he looked to see a guy entering a gas station with a pistol out. "Hey I have to go it's my stop, I'll call you later."

"Just be safe Peter." May told him causing Spider-Man to wince.

"Always." Spider-Man promised, hanging up.

With that done, he pocketed the phone into the belt and swung down there to see the man demanding for money to be put in the bag he was holding.

"You know there are better ways to win the lottery." Spider-Man quipped causing the robber to turn to him and the web head didn't even give him a chance to answer as he socked him in the jaw, forgetting his strength for a moment and sent the man flying right through an aisle dropping the gun.

"Uh not that I'm ungrateful but wasn't that a bit much?" The clerk asked a bit fearfully while Spider-Man quickly checked to see that the pistol was unloaded.

"I didn't think I could hit him that hard-." Spider-Man stopped seeing that the guy was barely breathing. "Call an Ambulance!"

* * *

Meanwhile across town Chameleon was inside of a secure building dressed in a Spider-Man costume with a smirk as he used some special effects to make it seem like he was shooting webs.

"Thank you for these," He taunted the man who was tied up with the makeshift webs, while they weren't as strong as the real Spider-Man's webs no one should tell the difference. "The right people will pay handsomely for this."

"I-I don't believe it you're a traitor to your own country?!" The man yelled as 'Spider-Man' left the room knowing that he had to disappear quickly, while feeling elated that he just framed a Superhero for treason.

Soon he will sit back to watch the fireworks from his fruits of labors.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Well things are getting a bit heated up with the Chameleon making his reappearance in framing Spider-Man along with Spidey now realizing just how strong he really is and he also took on both Talon and the Enforcers this chapter-before anyone says anything about him not being strong enough to take down Ox read Ultimate Spider-Man # 9 where that actually happened.**_

 _ **Plus I hope you liked the scene with him against Talon as I drew inspiration from the Batman Arkham games for that one and we also have a few more mentions like D. Va and we now have Reaper being in this story even if it was just his voice.**_

 _ **Now let me answer the reviews real quick.**_

 _ **Retrokill: Yeah, it was pretty tough writing the scene with Ben dying but it was necessary for the Spider-Man origin.**_

 _ **Guest4: Thank you and I hope to continue keeping this up.**_

 _ **Couch: Thank you and it's not easy posting it everyday with how I'm making this up as I go, so I can't promise to keep it up forever.**_

 _ **Diegoarturobarrerapantaleon: Thank you for both the support and the ideas on the pairing.**_

 _ **Kid-N7: Thank you, happy you liked the origins, here's hoping that the Imposter Arc will go just as well, as for Harry in terms of what happens with his father, I'm still debating what to do there. Nice OC, I thought I recognized the Dorian name due to watching Almost Human, wish they didn't cancel that, although I've never really watched Aliens so I didn't get Bishop until you told me. I think I can have his character be introduced soon. Oh and yes both Junkrat and Roadhog will come into play soon.**_

 _ **Aztec 13: Thank you and no I don't plan to add any of the other heroes unless it would add to the story like Daredevil with Kingpin. But I might change my mind in the future.**_

 _ **Now for the Poll Results.**_

 _ **Tracer is still in first with twelve votes**_

 _ **Widowmaker and D. Va are tied for second with seven votes.**_

 _ **Mercy is in third with five votes.**_

 _ **Mei is in fourth with four votes.**_

 _ **Pharah is in fifth with three votes**_

 _ **Black Cat is in sixth with two votes and last but not least is Gwen Stacy with one vote.**_

 _ **Poll will stay up for one or two more chapters before it's done so be sure to vote if you haven't already.**_


End file.
